1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shield spring device.
2. Description of Related Art
EMI shield spring clips/contacts are known in the art, such as the EMI shield springs described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,428 to Radloff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,170 to Barringer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,269 to Garrett. The EMI shield spring clips/contacts contact a circuit board and a conductive member of an electronic device to achieve grounding. In certain instances, the EMI shield spring contacts/clips may lack sufficient resilience due to assembly errors, which may result in the EMI shield spring contacts/clips failing to contact the circuit board or the conductive member.
What is needed is an EMI shield spring device to solve the aforementioned problems.